100 Fantastic Drabbles
by Raven Morning
Summary: A 100 oneshot/drabble fanfiction challenge. Centered around Ben/Alicia, with some of Johnny and a bit of Reed/Sue. 10 chapters, 10 drabbles each. Review please!
1. 10

**This is a 100 Challenge, found on Deviantart and copied from LiveJournal. Originally, it was intended to be for drawing, but I figured why not use it for writing? **

**It's is the first 100 challenge I've attempted and I really hope I'll get through it all! There are a few prompts that are going to be hell to write!  
**

**It'll be broken up into ten separate chapters, each with ten drabbles. Most, if not all, will be centered around the characters Ben and Alicia, and their relationship. There will be mentions of Reed/Sue too, and, of course, our favorite fire starter Johnny will be included from time to time. But I do intend to make it mostly Ben/Alicia.**

**The prompts won't be in order, aka 1, 2, 3, etc. I write the prompts in the order that I get inspiration for.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**1. introduction -**

Alicia led Ben by the hand to her work room in the back of the studio, ignoring the catcalls and teasing jests of her friends in the gallery. Ben ducked his head as he passed the door frame and looked around the dark room. "Oh wow." Marionette dolls hung from the walls, tools and half finished works cluttered a workbench. Little sculptures and pottery lined a row of shelves on the back wall. Chairs and end tables were thrown together in a heap in one corner.

Alicia nodded. "It's not much, but all the little figures and pottery you see are mine."

"I think you're downplaying your skill a bit too much." he replied.

"You're sweet." she smiled. "Here," she pulled up a chair and guestured to it. "sit down."

He rose a rocky brow. "I don't think that's a good idea, considerin' what I did to that bar stool."

She blushed. "Oh. Of course. I'm sorry."

"Maybe something sturdier. Like," He gazed around the workroom and, spotting a barrel, picked it up and set it by her. "this."

She ran her fingers over the grained surface and nodded. "Perfect. Go ahead, take a seat. I have to get a few things."

As Ben sat down, he watched her peruse through a set of tools on her workbench. Brushes, a small chisel, a sponge. "Eh, you never did tell me," he mentioned. "How exactly are you gonna help me with bein' dusty?"

She looped a workbelt around her waist and smiled. "I have to periodically clean my sculptures when they're out on display, to keep them from getting dusty and gritty. I bought a special set of tools to help me do exactly that. So, I figure I'll try the same set with you. After all," She picked up a few tools and secured them into the loops and pockets in her belt. "you're basically the same as a sculpture, but living. Living, moving, breathing, feeling, incredible-" She caught herself mid sentence, face reddening. "Y-You get the idea."

Ben chuckled as her face deepened in hue. "Oh yeah. Nothin's sexier then a walkin' gargoyle."

Alicia gave him a good whack on the arm. "Hush. I don't want to hear you saying things like that anymore."

"What, speakin' the truth?"

"No, I mean emotionally degrading yourself on some ridiculously preconceived notion that everyone thinks you're a monster!" Her hand slowly brushed his, blind eyes connecting with clear blue. "_You're not_, you got that?"

His heart skipped several beats, and he found himself wordless.

"Now stay still." she continued. "I still don't have the feel of you yet, so this will take a little while."

Ben gradually smiled. "I ain't got nowhere to go."

* * *

**2. good morning-**

Alicia _loved_ sleeping in. Burrowing into the sheets of Ben's bed and just letting her dreams roam wild was one of her favorite things to do. Of course, not every day's schedule allowed her to, but when she could get away with it, she would sleep until noon or later. And whoever had the unfortunate job of dragging her out of bed would find it hard pressed to do so.

Usually, that task was left to Ben.

He knocked on the door to his room one morning, having already showered and eaten long before. "Alicia?" There was no answer from within. He sighed, opening the door and finding his love sprawled across his bed, tangled in the sheets. "Alicia, babe, it's time to get up."

The figure shifted slightly, groaning. "_Go away..._"

He approached her and sat on the bed. "Come on hun, it's already eleven."

"_...don't care..._"

"Don't make me pull the sheets offa you." he warned.

Alicia curled up, clenching the sheets around her. "_Nnnhnnn..._"

"You know I will."

Begrudgingly, Alicia propped herself up on her elbows and fixed him with a half-assed glower.

He held back a chuckle at her mussed bed head. "Good mornin'."

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother sleeping here if I know you'll wake me up." she growled.

"Didn't you say it was cause I'm 'your favorite pillow'?"

"Let me rephrase that then- you're my favorite pillow next to the ones who _don't_ attempt to drag me out of bed."

* * *

**9. in the storm-**

He remembered the very second it hit him.

He remember the sickened feeling in his stomach as the force of the impact hurtled him through space.

The way time seemed to jump to light speed and yet slow to a crawl all at once.

He remember how the crimson colored clouds pounded through him as if he wasn't even there.

How the gases seemed to seep through his very skin and cause his blood to boil and his every nerve ending to scream.

He remembered the fear racing through the last bits of his conscious mind, wondering if he would live to see his fiance again.

The shock on his friends' faces as he slammed into the inner door of the portal.

The Von Doom Space Station accident was the most terrifying thing to even happen to Ben Grimm. But looking back on it, and what came from the following transformation, he wouldn't trade it for anything. Not even his humanity.

* * *

**12. mirror**-

He had hated mirrors.

Every time he passed one, he would catch a glimpse of himself. Not just the monster he'd turned into, but the humanity he had lost. The wife and kids that never were. The life that never happened. The loneliness he lived.

He had hated mirrors because every time he saw himself he found a new reason to spite life.

He had hated mirrors because they reassured him that this disfigurement was permanent. That Reed would never find a cure like he promised.

He had hated mirrors because he hated himself.

Now, when he looks in the mirror and sees his reflection, he sees the people he's saved. The woman he loves. The family and team he's gained.

Now he looks in the mirror so he never forgets. So he remembers why he's grateful.

So he never slips back into the same dark reflection that once stared back at him.

* * *

**32. blood-**

Reed looked down at the syringe, then back at his friend. "So...if you're made of solid rock, how are we going to be able to get a blood sample?"

Ben shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're the genius, you figure it out."

A few moments passed. "...Say 'ah'!"

"Oh,_ hell no_!"

* * *

**39. cat-**

Ben stared at the little bundle of fur in Alicia's arms. "Where did you get that?"

"Not _'that'_," she chastised, "Her. She's a girl."

"But where did you get i- I mean, her?"

The tiny kitten mewed and Alicia cooed at it, stroking it's brown fur. "It was stranded outside by its mother, all alone. There wasn't a collar, and no one was paying any attention to it, so I kind of... took it."

"You took in a homeless cat?" Ben asked incredulously. "Who knows what kinda diseases that thing could have?!"

"Aww, Bennn," Alicia said, lifting the kitten up face to face with him. "look at this adorable little kitten, and tell me again that it's diseased."

Ben eyed the wriggling fluff ball. It looked up at him with big eyes and mewled happily, licking his nose.A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"She _is_ kinda cute."

"See?" Alicia cuddled it to her chest and beamed. "I knew you'd come around Benjy. Now, I was trying to think up some names for her..."

* * *

**43. tears-**

"Benny, where are you?" With the assistance of her white cane, Alicia felt her way into the tv room, a smile on her face. She could hear the television being flicked from channel to channel, but no one answered. "Hello? Ben?"

"Oh, hey Alicia." Johnny threw up a quick wave from his slouched position on the sofa. "You looking for Ben? You might want to check his room. Think I saw him go in there an hour ago."

She frowned. "An hour?"

"Yeah, he seemed kinda upset about something. I dunno. Ask him yourself."

"Okay, thanks."

She stopped at Ben's door, folding up her cane and putting in her back pocket. "You in there Benjy?" A few cautious knocks brought no response. A small sound slipped through the door; it sounded almost like a gasp, or a sob. Concerned, she opened the door and stepped inside. The noise came again, from the far side of the room. "Ben, are you okay?"

He turned suddenly, caught off guard."Uh, h-hey Alicia." He cleared his throat, his voice thick with sadness "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doin' here?"

"You don't sound fine," Alicia replied, brows furrowed. She approached him and knelt at his side. "Are you sure everything is okay-?" As she spoke, she reached up a hand to caress his cheek. Her sentence cut short though, as her fingertips met a wet trail of tears. "Oh, Benny..."

Ben brushed her off. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm fine, I swear."

Alicia said nothing in reply- she simply wrapped her arms around him and held him. As the rock man felt his emotional barriers break down again, he tried to hold in his pain, but found that the comfort of the woman he loved was too strong, and broke down into tears of grief once more.

"It's okay," she murmured. "I'm here."

* * *

**53. family-**

"Ben?"

"Yeah, babe?"

She shifted on the sofa to face him. "I just realized... I know almost everything about you, but I know nothing about your family."

Ben looked down and rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Well, that's cause I really don't have any."

"What?"

"They all died. My brother, my mom- and my father," he scowled, "well...after what he's done, he's dead to me."

A taut moment passed.

"My family died too. Both my mother and my father. Never had any siblings."

Ben nodded knowingly. "Still hurts, doesn't it? The loss?"

"Every day."

* * *

**66. childhood-**

Arms around each other and whispering lovingly, Reed and Sue strolled down the hall. They were headed to the tv room, looking to spend some time alone together away from the usual noise of the apartment. So far, they hadn't seen anyone. Johnny, Ben, and Alicia were no where to be found. The couple wasn't about to question their good fortune though, so they seized the opportunity for a seldom found moment of peace.

As they neared the room though, they realized that someone was already inside. Music, sound effects, and riotous laughter poured from the door, rousing Reed and Sue's curiosity.

They stopped just inside the door frame and peered inside at the interesting scene.

Johnny sat at the far end of the sofa, arms crossed and staring moodily at the couple across from him.

On the other end of the sofa was Ben and Alicia, the latter holding onto the former as she doubled over with laughter. Ben was hardly any support though, as he was also laughing hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

And what was on the tv?

Tom and Jerry.

Reed was the first to speak. "What in the world is going on in here?"

The laughing couple looked up at the scientist, only to break down in further hysterics.

Johnny answered for them. "I came in to watch my shows and found Rockhead and Alicia already in here." He nodded his head towards the tv. "Apparently, some network's airing a marathon of this stupid ass show. They haven't left all morning, and they _won't stop laughing!_"

"Stupid? This show's a classic!" Ben exclaimed.

The blind woman next to him nodded, catching her breath. "I haven't seen this cartoon since I was a kid!"

"How are you even watching it?!" Johnny cried. "You're_ blind_."

"The music tells me. It goes along with what they're doing. Haven't you ever watched-?" She paused, shaking her head. "You know what, never mind."

"Me and Alicia grew up with this stuff." Ben said. "Not our fault you don't know good tv when you see it. Now shut up or get out. We're missing the show."

Johnny turned to Reed and Sue. "Aren't you going to do anything?!"

"_Shh! _I like this episode." Reed hushed, joining his friends on the sofa.

**"AGHHH!"**

* * *

**72. opposites-**

They were complete opposites, Ben and Alicia.

He was a brawler from the streets of Brooklyn. She was an artist from Upper New York.

He loved beer, a good deep dish pizza, baseball, and football. She ate sushi, Thai, drank herbal tea, and loved opera, sculpting, going to art galleries and dancing.

When he was growing up, he dreamed of being a firefighter or a cop, something heroic. When she was growing up she wanted to be a princess, or a ballerina.

So, how did two souls so different, fit together so well?

Ben loved the way she smiled. He loved her giggle, and the way her hair was so messy in the mornings when she woke up. He loved how she was compassionate to every living creature, and how optimism was her outlook on nearly everything in life. He loved her.

Alicia loved his sense of humor and the way he said her name. She loved his ability to make her smile even if she couldn't stop crying. She loved his passion, and how when he laughed she could hear the rumble in his chest. She loved how his arms felt around her. She loved him.

So how, exactly? Just call it fate.

* * *

**First ten are down, ninety to go!**

**I got the idea for number 66, Childhood, when I was watching tv and stumbled across a Tom and Jerry marathon. The nostalgia ensued, and so did inspiration.**

**As for 72, Opposites, I really don't know where Alicia grew up, so I put Upper New York, though that could be- and most likely is- completely wrong. Sorry!  
**

**Review please!**


	2. 20

**This is a 100 Challenge, found on Deviantart and copied from LiveJournal. Originally, it was intended to be for drawing, but I figured why not use it for writing? **

**It's is the first 100 challenge I've attempted and I really hope I'll get through it all! There are a few prompts that are going to be hell to write!  
**

**It'll be broken up into ten separate chapters, each with ten drabbles. Most, if not all, will be centered around the characters Ben and Alicia, and their relationship. There will be mentions of Reed/Sue too, and, of course, our favorite fire starter Johnny will be included from time to time. But I do intend to make it mostly Ben/Alicia.**

**The prompts won't be in order, aka 1, 2, 3, etc. I write the prompts in the order that I get inspiration for.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**5. under the rain-**

They were walking through the park, enjoying the night air, when he felt the first raindrop hit his shoulder.

Ben paused, taking Alicia's hand and stepping under the protection of a tree. "Looks like it's gonna rain. We should head back."

"Head back?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh come on. It's just a little water."

"Yeah, but still..."

She let go of his hand and stepped into the drizzle, catching a few drops in her hand. "If you want to go inside, go ahead. I'm staying here."

He shook his head automatically. "No way, I ain't leaving you alone out here."

She flashed a bright smile. "Then it's settled." The rain grew heavier, falling in fat drops. She tilted back her head and raised her arms, letting each drop soak her to the core.

Ben hesitated, not quite sure what he was doing. Playing in the rain really wasn't his thing. Not that it mattered much to him; he was content to simply watch. Hearing her laugh and watching her spin in circles underneath the downpour was more then enough to bring a smile to his face.

Alicia reached out a hand, grabbing his and pulling him closer. Raindrops pattered against his rocky skin. "Come on, have a little fun." she insisted.

He pushed a dripping lock of hair out of her face. "Who says I'm not?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards until he toppled over onto the ground. Water splashed up around them and she sat up, "pinning" him down- they both knew his position was completely voluntary. With his strength he could've easily gotten back up. He cared about Alicia though, so he indulged her whims and stayed put.

He arched a brow. "Was that real necessary?"

She grinned. "See,this is how you have fun."

A strike of lightning clashed brightly in the sky above them, followed by a peal of thunder.

When the last rumblings faded, Ben found that her lips were pressed against his in what he could only describe as pure affection.

When they pulled apart at last, she giggled.

He blinked. "...What?"

She looked away, smiling coyly. "Nothing, it's just...that's the first time I've kissed in the rain."

Ben chuckled. _Now_ he was having fun.

* * *

**17. pain-**

Pain was a very mixed emotion for Ben.

On the one hand, he couldn't feel pain as well as he used to, which was really useful when he was fighting criminals. While Reed, Sue and Johnny were down for the count, Ben would still be on his feet, taking devastating blows that would've taken down a full grown man as if they were nothing. He could keep on going when no one else could. He could also go places few could. If there was a building on fire, Ben could walk directly to the middle of the inferno and come out with barely a mark. Add super strength to the mix, and he was nearly invincible.

This made him one of the most useful, diversely acclimated superheros in the world.

One the other hand, pain was also a sensation- one of many- that he actually missed. While strong blows to his body were dulled, so were the softest touches. He still felt them, sure. He felt the breeze against his skin. He felt Alicia's hand in his own. But it wasn't how it used to be. It was like...being inside a bubble. One can still hear things, but the sounds are thick, fuzzy, garbled.

Even if pain wasn't a pleasant sensation, at least it had let him know he was still alive. That he could still feel. That he wasn't numb to the world. And being trapped inside the rocky shell he called a body, Ben considered that a blessing.

* * *

**20. can you hear me?**

"Alicia! Hey, Alicia! ...ALICIA!"

"JOHNNY! _Shut up!_ I'm blind, not _deaf!_"

* * *

**22. heal-**

"Baby, what happened to you?!"

The blind woman smiled cheekily, rubbing the cast on her arm. "Funny story actually. I've never ridden a bike before, and figured it would be fun..."

"You're _blind!_ You can't ride a bike!" Sue exclaimed.

Alicia frowned. "Says who?"

Reed chimed in. "Apparently gravity, momentum, inertia, and the concrete."

* * *

**24. horror-**

An unearthly scream rang through the uppermost floor of the Baxter Building.

_"OH MY GOD!"_

The four occupants of the pent house looked up in unison from their respective spots in the main room. They exchanged glances.

"Ben?" Sue was the first to speak. "I think that's coming from your room."

Ben jumped up, alarmed. "Alicia!"

His friends followed him as he ran down the hall and into his room. The bathroom door was partially open- another terrified scream came from within.

Ben tore open the door and busted in, prepared to rescue his beloved from the grips of some villain or terrible monster.

Instead, what he found was a trembling, wide eyed Alicia in a bathrobe, pressing herself into the farthest corner of the room. Her arm was extended and a shaky finger pointed to the shower.

"_KILL IT!_" she screamed.

Ben frowned, utterly confused. He approached the shower and peeked inside.

There, sitting by the drain, was a tiny cricket.

It chirped, and Alicia squirmed. "Squish it Benny!"

A bemused smile crossed his face. "This is what you're screamin' about? A lil' cricket?"

"Yes! Just do it, _please!_"

He chuckled, leaning down and placing a stone finger next to the bug. It twitched its antennae for a moment before hopping on. He walked to the window and opened it a crack, slipping his hand outside and shaking the bug off.

"I-Is it gone?" Alicia whimpered.

"Yeah, it's gone. Are you gonna be okay? Any more giant evil bugs I need to vanquish for ya?" he teased.

She shot him a dirty look, her expression still wary. "Shut up."

* * *

**28. drive-**

Ben and Alicia left Bernie's bar at two in the morning after quite a few rounds- on the house, of course. It was safe to say that both of them were fairly inebriated.

Alicia leaned heavily on Ben's arm as they ambled out the door. "H-hey!" she slurred. "You know what sounds like...like a great idea?"

"Huh?"

"Ice cream! Let's go get some ice cream!" she exclaimed.

Ben shook his head. "Uh uh. It's late." He fished some keys out of his jacket pocket and searched for his car. "We _-hic-_ we gotta get home."

Her wide smile turned into a pout. "Hmph. Fine. Gimme your keys then, 'cause you're way too tipsy."

He paused. " 'licia, you can't drive. You're blind."

"...God, I'm drunk."

* * *

**29. memory-**

Sometimes, late at night when the air was cool and her mind wouldn't rest, Alicia could _see_.

Not literally see with her eyes, but instead with her minds eye. With her subconscious.

She would get these flashes, these...memories, of a time when she was very young. They came and went in the blink of an eye, epileptic scenes of her parents and a home long ago forgotten.

Alicia could now vaguely remember her mother. She was a loving woman with beautiful mocha skin and bright eyes. When she held Alicia as a baby, Alicia would reach up and tug at the sable curls that hung about her mothers shoulders. She smelled like maple and powder, a clean fresh scent. And her smile...her smile could light up an entire room. That was all before she had grown very ill and died. Alicia never got many visions of her mother when she was sick. When she did, a terrible, sad emptiness filled her. Seeing such a strong woman fall feeble was a horrific sight, even now.

Alicia's father wasn't as vivid a memory. He had died a few years before her mother, so Alicia couldn't remember his face. But he was tall like a tree, and dark skinned. His laughter was like thunder in chest. He cared for her and looked after her mother very well. He was a good man, she was sure of that.

"Alicia?" The sleep laden voice next to her groaned. "You okay?"

She blinked, just now realizing the tears streaming down her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure? 'Cause you were cryin' and sayin' things under your breath."

She wiped the tears away and nodded. "I just had a really good dream, that's all."

"...Okay. You wake me up if you need anythin'."

Then Ben would roll over and go back to sleep, leaving Alicia to question- she could see the two she loved most as a child- why was she left to be blind to the one she loved most now?

* * *

**34. dying-**

_Oh god, no. It can't end like this. Anything but this. Please, let it all be a dream._

"Ma'am? Ma'am. _Ma'am._" The police officer's voice shook Alicia from her desperate, pleading thoughts. He looked back at her sympathetically from the front seat. "We're here."

Even through the closed windows of the cop car she could hear the commotion outside. The loud buzz of the crowd, the whine of sirens, the clash of flashing camera bulbs. It all seemed so far away though. So dulled to her ears. The officer got out of the car and opened her door for her. She hesitated before stepping out. The sounds hit her full force. The cold night air bit at her face and hands. The smell of wet pavement met her nose. God, this was real. _This was all too real._

The officer took her arm comfortingly. "I'll take you to him." She let herself be led, not quite sure if she could even move if something wasn't guiding her. They passed a couple ambulance workers and cops grouped together in a tight circle.

_"...I ran some tests on the guy- major internal bleeding."_

_"Couldn't you help him?"_

_"How? The guy's made of rock, inside and out. H's not exactly operable on..."_

"Alicia?" The familiar voice of Susan Storm came from down the street. Sue ran over to her friend and put an arm around her, thanking the police officer as he left. "Oh thank god. We were afraid that..." Sue paused, swallowing hard. "...that you wouldn't be here in time."

"What's going on?" Alicia cried. "Ten minutes ago some cops come to my apartment and tell me I have to come with them, that something's gone wrong! They wouldn't tell me any specifics but they said Ben was hurt. Is he okay? "

Sue's hands tightened their hold on Alicia's shoulders."He's as good as can be expected at this point. W-We don't know how long..." Her voice trailed off, and Alicia could hear her repress a sob. "I-I need to go check on Reed and Johnny. It'll take just a moment- do you mind?"

Alicia shook her head mutely. Sue guided them to a nearby ambulance truck. Johnny and Reed sat nearby, blankets around their shoulders and a warm cup of coffee in their hands. Neither men looked up to greet them. Sue released her grip on Alicia and sat down by Reed, hesitantly touching his hand.

"Reed?"

"I should've known." the scientist murmured to himself. "I should've known Doom would... I should've stopped him." He looked up at Sue, his eyes red rimmed. "He was part of my team. I'm supposed to make sure nothing happens to him. I-I failed."

Alicia felt a knot form in her stomach. "What happened?" she demanded. "What happened to Ben?"

"...I was right there." Johnny spoke. He sat on the curb, arms wrapped around his frame. "Doom was facing me and Ben. I went on the offensive, and he took me down hard. I remember looking up and seeing Ben still on his feet, still fighting. I passed out for a few seconds and when I came to again..." He closed his eyes, looking away. "One second he was standing, the next he was on the ground. I don't know what happened. All I saw was a bright light before he went down. Then he started coughing up blood, and I-" Pausing abruptly, Johnny shot to his feet and cursed loudly. "_Dammnit!_"

"Let me see him!" Alicia demanded. "Take me to Benny!"

Johnny looked over at Sue before taking Alicia's hand and leading her away from the ambulance. She felt a warm blanket rest around her shoulders. "Here," Johnny said. "You need it more then me." They made the rest of the short walk in silence, both too lost in their own thoughts to speak.

"He's on the ground right in front of you." Johnny said quietly. "I don't know if he's awake though. Take all the time you need."

Alicia dropped to her knees. She reached out a hand, terrified of what she might find. Her fingertips came into contact with Ben's rocky skin. She trailed upwards until she brushed his cheek. Her fingers touched something sticky and wet. Alicia drew back her hand gasped, tears coming to her eyes. _ Oh god. Blood._

Ben shifted, a rumbling groan passing his lips. His eyes opened. "A-Alicia?"

She nodded tearfully. "It's me baby. It's okay, I'm here."

"How are Reed and Sue?"

"They're fine, they're not hurt."

"And the firebug?"

"He's okay too."

"Good. That's good."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

He tilted his head back and shut his eyes. "Dizzy. Tired."

"You're not in any pain are you?"

"Nah. The ambulance guys gave me something for pain. Can't feel a thing."

"T-That's good." Tears ran down her face, unimpeded.

Ben reached up, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Don't you cry. Not now, and not when I die."

"Ssh, don't talk like that." she murmured. "You're going to be fine. We're going to get you out of here and to a hospital, and they'll fix you up."

"Babe." His voice was soft, weak. "This was gonna happen sooner or later. Being a hero is a big risk. I knew that."

"I didn't! I'm not ready for you to leave yet!" She broke down, sobbing. "Please don't go! I need you Ben."

"I know." He paused, turning on his side and coughing violently. She heard blood spatter the pavement.

"_Oh god..._" she whispered. Her hand found his and squeezed tightly, intent on never letting go. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then another to his lips, ignoring the taste of copper.

"I'm s-sorry."

"Don't be. This wasn't your fault. This was Dooms."

"You should go home, get some rest. I don't want you stayin' here the whole night."

Alicia shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat thud. "I won't leave you."

She closed her eyes. Alicia felt herself being lulled by the rhythmic beat of Ben's heart.

Minutes passed before a terrible hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach pulled her back to reality.

**_Something's wrong._**

Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "B-Benny?"

He didn't answer.

"Ben?!"

She placed her head back down, listening so hard that it hurt.

Nothing.

"BEN!" His name came out as a strangled sob. "Benjy, _please!_"

The outburst pulled the rest of the Four's attention. They ran over, fearing the worst.

"Alicia! What's wrong-?" Reed asked. He looked down at his friend. "...No. No!"

"_Ben!_ Wake up baby, please!" she yelled.

"I-It's okay sweety," Sue pulled Alicia into her arms, feeling hot tears run down her face. "it's okay..."

Johnny didn't say a word. He just sat down and looked helplessly at his fallen friend.

**_"Ben!__"_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-  
_**

New York City would remember that night as the night they lost a hero.

The Fantastic Four would remember it as the night they lost a family member and a friend.

Alicia Masters would remember it as the night she lost a part of her soul.

* * *

**49. do not disturb-**

Johnny walked down the hall, shrugging on his jacket and slipping his wallet in his back pocket. He approached Ben's door and paused outside.

"Hey Ben, Alicia, I'm going out. Tell Sue when she get's home."

There was no reply from within. Johnny slid open the door and poked his head in.

"Yo, Rockhead, did you guys- _OH MY GOD, MY **EYES!**_"

"Johnny!?!"

"Get the hell outta here! Don't you knock?!"

Johnny slammed the door closed and ran down the hall, hands over his eyes, screaming, "_DEAR GOD, I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!_"

* * *

**60. cheese-**

Reed poured his morning cup of coffee, yawning sleepily. The late hours he worked in the lab were really taking a toll on his sleep.

"Maybe some reading will help wake me up." he muttered.

He sat down at the table and grabbed the morning paper, unfolding it and leafing through the first few pages for a headline that caught his interest.

A large picture in the middle of one of the pages drew his eye. Above it was a a large caption that read "Superheroes Smile For The Camera".

Reed frowned. He didn't remember any pictures of the group being taken recently, and certainly not any that were posed or voluntary.

He glanced at the picture below and froze.

In it were three of his closest friends.

Ben, Johnny, and Alicia.

Alicia was hanging off of Ben's back, sticking her tongue out and holding up bunny ears above his head. Ben's eyes were crossed and he was grinning at the camera, while in the background Johnny had puffed out his cheeks and was pounding on his chest like an ape. Below the picture in tiny print was a sentence. "Three famous friends strike a pose for photographers after coming out of Ernie's Pub."

Reed stared at the photo for a long moment.

He put the paper down, stood up, and left to go back to bed.

"It is _way_ too early for this."

* * *

**Another ten down! Personally, the only one I don't like in this one is Cheese. That, and Memory could've been better. More to come!  
**

**Review please!**


	3. 30

**This is a 100 Challenge, found on Deviantart and copied from LiveJournal. Originally, it was intended to be for drawing, but I figured why not use it for writing? **

**It's is the first 100 challenge I've attempted and I really hope I'll get through it all! There are a few prompts that are going to be hell to write!  
**

**It'll be broken up into ten separate chapters, each with ten drabbles. Most, if not all, will be centered around the characters Ben and Alicia, and their relationship. There will be mentions of Reed/Sue too, and, of course, our favorite fire starter Johnny will be included from time to time. But I do intend to make it mostly Ben/Alicia.**

**The prompts won't be in order, aka 1, 2, 3, etc. I write the prompts in the order that I get inspiration for.**

**Sorry for the wait! I just started my senior year and it's been _way _busier then I could've thought. I've been preoccupied with homework, projects,_ soooo _much reading, and my job on top of that. But, fear not, for I have returned with ten more drabbles out of my 100 drabble challenge! 30 down, 70 to go!  
**

* * *

**18. safety first-**

"Ben, please," Alicia entreated, following him down the hall. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I don't want you hurtin' yourself."

"If I get hurt, it's my own fault. I'm not a child!"

He didn't answer.

Alicia stopped, grabbing his shoulder and jerking him around to face her.

"You listen to me, and listen well. I am _not_ porcelain. I am not a precious antique to be guarded over and protected! I've taken alot of tumbles, Benjamin, and I've lived through things that would break most women! Do _not_ think that I am some. weak creature. I. Am. Not. _Weak._"

By the end of her tirade, Alicia was red faced and breathing heavily. Ben had been frozen to the spot under her glare, not daring to speak until she had calmed.

Alicia sighed and smoothed down her hair. "Look, I-I didn't mean to yell, but this is something you _need_ to hear."

"Alicia..." He looked down guiltily, then reached forward and gathered her into a warm hug. "I'm sorry. I know I'm overprotective and I know you're too independent to be watched over, but I can't help it. You're my everythin'. If somethin' happened to you, I..." He trailed off and his arms tightened around her.

She squeezed him affectionately. "I know you worry. It's one of your many endearing qualities. But too much is too much."

"So back off?"

She smiled. "In the most loving way possible, yes- back off."

* * *

**19. broken pieces-**

When she first met him, his heart and soul lay shattered in a thousand and one pieces.

She could feel it just by touching her hand to his cheek. Feel the sadness and heartbreak that lay beneath.

His words were stern and he was a bit standoffish, but she knew that deep inside, the only thing he wanted was to pull her close, cry, and thank her for understanding. For seeing him as more then his outward appearance. For giving him a chance.

She was not a fan of self pity or dwelling on the past, but somehow she knew that what he felt truly rocked him to his core. He was different then those sniffling, sobbing people that refused to move on. He wanted to move on. He wanted to be happy again. But he had no idea where to begin, or how to do it. He didn't even know how to pick himself back up on his own two feet again.

Despite what some might say, she didn't take him in because he was a 'stray', or because she took favor to the 'odd'. She helped him because she genuinely felt moved by him. By the power and potency of his soul.

And she knew that if she could save that wonderful soul from falling any further then it already had, she would discover something beautiful and loving and pure.

* * *

**50. heaven-**

Every morning, Alicia would wake up in the arms of the man she loved, cradled gently to his chest in a protective, loving guesture. The sheets would be tangled among their legs, and sometimes completely off the bed depending on what happened the previous night. She would lay still and listen to his soft snoring and the ambiance of the morning, then she would stretch, groaning and resettling in his arms. By now he would wake up and chuckle as his eyes met her disheveled appearance.

"Good mornin'."

"Morning."

Their lips would meet in a tender kiss, and they would lay there for several minutes, soaking in the peace and quiet, enjoying the others presence. Inevitably, something would arise that broke them from the moment, and reluctantly one of the two would pull themselves out of bed to start the daily routine.

But on those very special occasions, when they were permitted more then just a few minutes together, Alicia would look fondly up at him and smile.

"This is heaven." she would whisper. "...Heaven."

* * *

**55. rejection-**

Ben looked lovingly down at his girlfriend, comfortably situated in his lap and listening to Beethoven.

"Hey babe?"

She glanced up. "Mhm?"

He kissed and nipped at her neck. "I was thinkin' later you and me could-"

She stopped him and smiled apologetically. "Not tonight Benny- I have a headache."

Johnny snickered as he walked by. "Oooh_, rejected!_"

* * *

**77. circus-**

Bright colors and floodlights shone about them, all sorts of flashily dressed characters and exotic animals setting the stage for the cities annual circus. Dozens of people crowded into the gaudy red and yellow circus tent, scrambling for the best seats. Conversation level was at a dull roar, interrupted every couple of minutes by a noisy elephant. Among the attendees were Ben and Alicia, sitting ringside thanks to special tickets complimentary of the General.

The smell of popcorn, cotton candy and the summer night combined into an odd scent that made Alicia wrinkle her nose. She grimaced even further when she realized her foot was nearly glued to its spot in a sticky puddle of half evaporated soda.

"God, you'd think they would try and keep the place cleaner." she muttered.

"Come on Alicia, have some fun." Ben encouraged. "Ain't you ever been to a circus before?"

"Once, when I was little." she replied, snatching a handful of popcorn from the bag Ben held. "Not that I can remember it all that well. It's kind of vague. I do recall being afraid of something though..."

"It was probably the tigers. You never realize how big they are 'til you got one roarin' in your face."

She smiled. "Says the man who out roared a bear in the Black Forest, if memory serves?"

"Yeah, yeah. I meant when I was a kid." Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the entire tent was plunged into night. The darkness acted as a silencer- automatically the crowd fell quiet.

Alicia leaned closer to Ben. "What just happened?" she whispered.

"Lights dimmed. The show's about to start."

A tall, peculiar man with a pointed beard and a dark orange tuxedo walked out, isolated in a beam of light that followed him as he moved. He paused at the center of the floor, removed his top hat with a flourish, and in a large voice boomed, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my circus." Applause and cheering broke out while the circus man took a bow. "Thank you! You may call me Berkley, and I will be directing your entertainment tonight! Now, what is the circus without laughter? Nothing, I say. So first off on tonight's list is the wonderful performing Berkley's clowns!"

Warm and colorful light flooded the tent, illuminating several clowns that had taken their position across the tent floor. A small car drove in, and at least ten more clowns piled out, met with laughter and clapping.

One of the clowns broke away from the rest, rushing to the crowd and doing the typical spiel, producing balloons animals from nowhere and spraying people with fake flowers.

Apparently Ben and Alicia caught his eye, because he rushed over with an exaggerated grin. "Hiya, folks!" the clown exclaimed, his voice somewhere between terrifying and ridiculous. "What's this lovely lady's name?"

Alica rose a brow and, almost imperceptibly, shifted closer to Ben. "My name's Alicia."

He reached out a white gloved hand. "Nice to meet ya Missy! Ya can call me Chuckles."

"....Chuckles the Clown?" Her voice held an air of disbelief and amusement. "Original." She took his hand and jumped half out of her seat, snatching her hand back. "_Ow!_"

Chuckles laughed hysterically, wriggling his fingers. "Electric hand buzzer!"

Alicia shook her tingling hand, glowering. "Funny."

"You okay babe?" Ben asked.

She dismissed it. "Yeah, just a little shock is all."

"Well would ya look at this!" Chuckles attention was automatically diverted to Ben. "Who's Mister Big Guy ya got here?"

"That's my boyfriend."

"A little out of your league, dontchya think?" he said to Ben, thumbing towards Alicia. Ben glared at him, fists balling.

Before he could continue, Chuckles felt a tap on his shoulder from behind and turned curiously. Alicia beamed brightly at him before drawing back her fist and connecting solidly with his jaw.

As the clown hit the floor with a resounding thud, Alicia turned to Ben and smirked.

"I remember what I don't like about the circus. Clowns. I hate clowns."

* * *

**83. delicacy-**

"You know, in some countries, calamari is actually considered a delicacy."

"Look, you can keep your fried octo-squid-thing. I'm stickin' to burgers."

* * *

**89. curly-**

She sat on the edge of Ben's bed, tugging at the springy curls of her hair. Sighing frustratedly, she turned to the figure lying in the spot next to her.

"Ben, do you like my hair?"

He looked at her, caught off guard by the question. "What do ya mean, do I like it?"

"You don't think it's too curly, do you?" To illustrate that, she pulled a handful of her hair up and let go, only to have it bounce back into place.

He laughed. "No, I think your hair is fine."

Her brow creased slightly. "Really? You wouldn't like it better if it was straight like Sue's?"

"No, 'course not. Why are you even askin'?"

"I guess it's because I was the only girl in class with curly hair growing up- and_ all _the boys liked the girls with pretty straight hair."

He fixed her with a look of disbelief. "...You're worried that I don't like your hair 'cause of somethin' that happened in _grade school?_"

She cracked a smile and buried her head in a pillow. "Ridiculous, I know." came her muffled reply.

"Well, I can tell you two things-" he said. "One, I ain't in grade school anymore, and two- I love ya, curly hair and all."

* * *

**91. nightmare-**

"You know, if you could see me, you wouldn't be sayin' that."

Ben found himself regarding the blind woman curiously, as she didn't seem to be deterred by his subtle hint to leave him alone. Quite the opposite, actually. She folded her cane up and slipped it into her bag, smiling all the while.

"Then let me see you. Can I?" It wasn't so much of a question as a notification. She had already stood up and was approaching him. Ben sighed, fixing his old friend Ernie with a look. Ernie only shrugged as if to say 'why not?'. When Ben turned again, she had already gotten to the bar, running into a stool but seeming unabashed by it. Her footsteps slowed and her hands lifted up. Holding her breath, she reached out and touched him, her hands coming to a rest on his stomach.

He jolted. The first human contact he'd had in...days? Weeks? Far too long to be isolated, anyway. She worked her hands upward, fingertips leaving trails that burned like fire. Ben's breath caught in his throat. He didn't want to admit it, but she was having an enormous soothing effect on him. He almost wished that it would never end and that she would stay there with him. But as her fingers reached his face, her hands dropped suddenly and she stepped back. "Oh my God." she muttered, a frown gracing her beautiful features. In a tone that sounded almost disgusted, she asked, "What _are_ you?"

Ben's heart dropped so heavily, he felt he would be sick.

"W-What?" She backed farther away. He wanted desperately to reach out and stop her. "But I thought-"

"Look, I don't know what you thought," she interrupted coldly, gathering up her bag. "but apparently neither did I." She slapped a bill on the bar and strode quickly past him to the door. "I was mistaken. I thought you were....well, human. Not a _thing_." She turned, and with a pitying smirk, seemed to look directly at him. "Sorry Ben. You're not good enough. Not for me."

She flung the door open and walked into the chilly night. Ben threw his hand up, outstretched towards her, shouting.

"No! Wait, please! _Please!_"

Ben woke with a start, bolting upright in bed and screaming into the darkness. "_**No!**_"

It took him a moment to register where he was. The Baxter Building, in his room. He sighed, a deep shuddering sound.

The bedsheets rustled beside him. Alicia sat up, concern scrawled across her features. "Ben? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked, her hands coming up to touch his arm and hands. He looked over at her and a sharp pang of hurt crossed his heart. She noticed his hesitation and her hold on him tightened. "Ben?"

He hesitated. "...Y-You love me, right?"

Her brow creased. "Of course I do. You know that." Her eyes searched for him, even in the blindness of her world. "Did something happen? You're shaking."

"I just needed to be sure." he murmured, taking her hand in his. "And I'm fine, I just had a nightmare- a bad dream, that's all."

She didn't look too convinced, but nodded and laid back down. He did the same, and she moved close to him, fitting her form against his. "If you say so Benny. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, babe."

"Sweet dreams, love."

* * *

**95. glare-**

"**_Benjamin Jacob Grimm_**, you get back here_ right **now**!_"

It wasn't often that Ben found himself on the receiving end of one of Alicia's death glares, but when he did, he _knew_ he was in _big_ trouble.

* * *

**99. bewbs-**

"Okay Benny, I'm going out with the girls!" Alicia called, hurrying towards the elevator, purse and heels in hand. "I'll see you later on tonight."

He heaved himself off the sofa and walked out into the hall. "Hey, hold on a minute," His girlfriend turned, a peculiar look of being caught doing something wrong on her face. "You be safe and-- what in the hell are you wearin'?!" Ben's eyes nearly bugged out as he lay sight on Alicia's evening wear. A sparkly, shimmering golden dress clung to her shoulders and breast, the neckline dipping well below her cleavage. The bottom hem stopped just short of mid-thigh, and the back exposed her shoulder blades and all the way down to her lower back.

Ben had to admit, she looking incredibly alluring, but there was no way in _hell_ that his woman was going to prance around in front of other guys dressed like that!

Alica rolled her eyes heavenward. "It's just a dress Ben."

"A dress? It's a scrap of fabric, that's what it is!"

She crossed her arms. "I'm a grown woman. Can't I feel sexy once in a while?"

"Not where all the pricks out there can get a good eyeful!"

"So this is about you being jealous of all the other guys I'm not with? Jealous that they only get to _see_ what you can _touch_?" Ben balked, wordless. She smirked. "I'm flattered Benny, but I'll see you later tonight. Then you can be as overprotective and jealous as you want." She stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek before running to the elevator and disappearing from sight.

He stood there for several silent moments, then shook his head and walked away.

"Women..."

* * *

**30 down, 70 to go!**

**Safety First and Bewbs came from the idea that Ben would try to be really overprotective over Alicia and she would just hate it. it seemed plausible, because Ben _is_ protective when it comes to loved ones.**

**Oh, and about Circus, I always thought it would be funny if Alicia had some odd phobia or fear, and clowns seemed to fit as well as anything.**

**Review please!**


	4. 40

**This is a 100 Challenge, found on Deviantart and copied from LiveJournal. Originally, it was intended to be for drawing, but I figured why not use it for writing? **

**It's is the first 100 challenge I've attempted and I really hope I'll get through it all! There are a few prompts that are going to be hell to write!  
**

**It'll be broken up into ten separate chapters, each with ten drabbles. Most, if not all, will be centered around the characters Ben and Alicia, and their relationship. There will be mentions of Reed/Sue too, and, of course, our favorite fire starter Johnny will be included from time to time. But I do intend to make it mostly Ben/Alicia.**

**The prompts won't be in order, aka 1, 2, 3, etc. I write the prompts in the order that I get inspiration for.**

**

* * *

**

**3. tradition-  
**

They had created a tradition- every Sunday night that Alicia was free and Ben didn't have Four obligations, they would get together and listen to vinyl.

Both Alicia and Ben had a fondness of the fine quality of music and tone that a record created. The notes seemed to come to life, float out of the phonograph and prance through the air around them before before gracefully dissolving away into silence. They couldn't quite describe it, but it had a certain _something_ that neither a cd or an mp3 could ever attain.

This particular Sunday night, the happy couple found their schedules conflict free.

Having decided on the ever classic Sinatra, Ben and Alicia were sprawled over the floor, making idle conversation.

"I think I've always liked Sinatra because he's a romantic." Alicia said, twirling and untwirling a strand of hair about her finger.

"He's more of a tragic romantic, don'tcha think?" Ben suggested. "He always sings about love found and lost, or love felt but not reciprocated. Sad stuff."

"What about you?" Alicia rolled over on her stomach and rested her head in her folded arms, eyes looking at him unseeingly. "Are you a romantic?"

Ben chuckled, shifting. "I don't know. Maybe."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It's either yes or no."

"How in the world am I supposed to know?" he laughed. A smile spread across her face and Ben could practically see the cogwheels turning in her head.

"I have an idea." she said.

Ben blinked, hesitant to answer. "Yeah?"

And then her lips were upon his, soft and insistent.

He froze, brows shooting up in suprise.

Seconds passed.

His breath caught and his heart beat out a rapid tattoo in his chest.

She broke away.

He remained motionless, then in a slow exhale, chuckled nervously. "Well _that_ was unexpected."

She grinned. "Oh yeah. You're a romantic."

* * *

**6. silence-**

Ben stepped out onto the roof, eyes searching across the flat surface. His eyes spotted a figure sitting at the very end of the flat top, the city lights silhouetting them against the inky black of night. Ben hurried forward, relief etched across his face. "I've been lookin' for you all over!" Alicia didn't open her eyes or even move her head in his direction as he crouched next to her. "What in the world are you doin' up here? You must be freezin'! And it ain't safe to be that close to the edge-"

"Shh."

The small sound was nothing in comparison to Ben's gravely voice, yet it stopped him in mid sentence.

Ben frowned. "What?"

"Ssh." Alicia hushed him again, her eyes still closed, body still facing forward.

He began to grow frustrated.

"What are you shushin' me for?!"

A smile twitched on her lips.

"Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"You have to listen. _Really_ listen."

He did.

_"..."  
_

"Now do you hear it?"

"Silence. I hear... _silence_."

Alicia smiled and nodded.

They sat on the roof all that night.

Neither said a word.

Just listening,

together.

* * *

**10. are you challenging me?-**

"...Hey! Watch it Johnny!"

"Sorry big fella. But the hallway doesn't belong to just you."

"You could at least say 'scuse me or somethin'."

"Well maybe if you didn't take up the entire hallway, I wouldn't have to!"

"What are you tryin' to say?"

"Nothing that isn't obvious!"

"What is_ that _supposed mean?"

"Ugh, I always knew you had rocks for brains..."

"Careful Flamo, you're pushin' my patience!"

"Please, like you had any to begin with? You have the emotional scale of a boulder- Oh, wait!-"

"You _tryin'_ to start something with me?"

"Oh, so _now_ you catch on?"

"_That's it!_ You got somethin' to prove?!"

"Bring it on Rocko! I'll toast your ass!"

...

"**_Boys!_** ___Not_ in the living room!"

* * *

**13. obsession-**

Alicia was embarrassed. No- she was _beyond_ embarrassed.

Johnny cackled gleefully, not believing his eyes. "Jesus, Alicia, how many of these do you have?" he asked, glancing at her with a wide grin.

"Just a few." she muttered, rubbing the back of her burning neck.

You see, Johnny had stumbled across a few secret possessions of hers, hidden away in her studio closet.

No one had known about them, and the hothead happened to find them just by pure chance.

Of course, his immediate reaction was to burst into hysterics, much to Alicia's chagrin.

And now Alicia was wishing she had found a better hiding place for her amassed collection of The Thing action figures and stuffed toys.

* * *

**21. drowning-**

She gasped for air and instead felt more water enter her lungs. Spluttering and coughing violently, she thrashed her legs and arms, trying to stay above the surface. Her mind whirled in a maddening circle, centering on one thought. _I'm going to drown, oh my god, I'm going to drown and I'm going to die. _

The water seemed to close in on her, pulling her under with every kick she made. "Somebody! Help! I can't swim!" she screamed, cringing as the salty brine tinged her tongue. She couldn't tell if she was tasting her own tears or the sea. She sank lower into the water, taking more into her lungs with each heaving gasp. Lights flashed behind her eyes and every nerve ending screamed for oxygen. "_Somebody, please!_"

Something big suddenly displaced the water next to her. A strong force yanked her up above the surface and she sucked in precious air. Her head swam. What was taking her to shore? She couldn't focus on anything. Sound was a blurred smear of noise. Even touch was incoherent.

Her entire body was taken from the water and placed on the ground. With a racking fit of coughs, her body expelled the last of the water. She fell to her side, disoriented._ Am I safe? Am I even alive?  
_

...A voice was talking.

What they were saying, she hadn't a clue.

But the voice was solid and comforting, like a warm blanket on a cold night. She let the sound envelope her. It never stopped talking, murmuring soft reassuring somethings to her. She let the sound lull her into a sense of security and safety.

She reached out a hand to touch the voice, to see if it had a body. Her fingers found nothing. She kept trying, but again and again her fingertips met nothing but empty air.

She gave up and simply surrendered to the peace the voice offered. On the last edges of her consciousness, before she drifted off to an exhausted sleep, she sent out a few words, hoping they would be heard.

_Whoever you are, where ever you are... thank you._

_

* * *

  
_

**31. smile-**

He lived to see her smile.

It was a thing of beauty, really. How it seemed to light up a room and brighten anyone's mood who saw it.

It made her already pretty face that much more cheerful.

When she was angry or upset or crying, Ben did everything he could to coax out a bashful grin.

To make her happy was to make him happy.

And seeing her smile was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

**37. breaking the rules-**

"You can't do that!"

Alicia glanced over a handful of fake, colorful money. "Can't do what?"

Ben guestured to the pile of loot on her side of the board. "You can't rob the Monopoly bank!"

She smirked. "Why not?"

"I don't know." He shrugged." You just... can't. It's against the rules."

"But why should I care about the rules if I'm _robbing_ it?"

"...See, this is why we don't play board games."

* * *

**52. eyes-**

Some might say her eyes were broken,

some might say they were damaged,

some might even say they were useless,

but Ben thought that Alicia's eyes were the most beautiful things in the world.

In those eyes he was able to see so much.

In her eyes he could see her very _essence_. He could see her adventurous spirit sparking with a never ending hopefulness and happiness. He could see the beauty of the artist's soul within her- a heart yearning to spill its contents out for the world to see. He could see the passion of woman he had come to love so much.

In her eyes he could see himself as he truly was. He wasn't 'The Thing'. He wasn't a man disfigured into a hulk of rock. He was Benjamin Grimm, a living, breathing incredible human being with an equally incredible soul. He was a friend, a family member, a teammate, and a lover.

In her eyes, he finally saw in himself what she had always seen.

In her eyes he could see all that she felt for him. He saw someone who truly cared for him. He saw a partner that would never abandon him. He saw a woman who deserved the whole world and nothing less.

In her eyes, he saw love.

* * *

**63. twilight-**

"So Alicia," Johnny leaned on the counter next to where she was eating. "Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

Alicia froze, fork halfway to her mouth. Slowly, she turned her head and fixed Johnny with the coldest, most frightening look he had ever seen. A look that said 'if you utter so much as _one_ more syllable, so help me God, I _will kill_ you'.

He chuckled nervously and backed away. "Heh, I-I'll just take that as undecided."

* * *

**79. opera-**

Alicia and Sue were huddled together on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn cradled on their knees, their giddy smiles illuminated by the soft glow of the tv.

"I love this movie!" Alicia squealed, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"With good reason." Sue replied. "Phantom of the Opera is a classic romantic flick."

"The music is absolutely beautiful." Her eyes closed as a crescendo washed over them in all it's glory. "Besides, the love triangle between Christine, Raul and the Phantom is so dramatic."

"I have to admit," Sue blushed. "Raul is a girl's dream come true."

Alicia rose an eyebrow, fixing her best friend with a look of disbelief. "_Raul?_ Are you _kidding_ me?" She shook her head with a smile. "The Phantom is _so_ under appreciated."

"I think most girls are turned off to him because he kills people. A murderer isn't exactly my idea of a knight in shining armor."

"Okay, so that is one of the negatives about him," Alicia conceded. "But if you look past that, he's a beautiful soul, abandoned and abused by the outside world. He completely and totally faithful to Christine. The Phantom brings a sense of danger and adventure to her life that she wouldn't otherwise have. Besides, he's such a tragic character, you can't help but feel sorry for him."

"How odd that your description sounds just like someone we know..." Sue laughed and nudged her in the side. "Or perhaps that's why you love the character so much?"

Alicia grinned. "Perhaps. ...But for the record, Benny is way sexier then The Phantom."

* * *

**Not much to say here, but that writer's block sucks. Sorry about the update delay~. Review please!**


	5. 50

**This is a 100 Challenge, found on Deviantart and copied from LiveJournal. Originally, it was intended to be for drawing, but I figured why not use it for writing? **

**It's is the first 100 challenge I've attempted and I really hope I'll get through it all! There are a few prompts that are going to be hell to write!  
**

**It'll be broken up into ten separate chapters, each with ten drabbles. Most, if not all, will be centered around the characters Ben and Alicia, and their relationship. There will be mentions of Reed/Sue too, and, of course, our favorite fire starter Johnny will be included from time to time. But I do intend to make it mostly Ben/Alicia.**

**The prompts won't be in order, aka 1, 2, 3, etc. I write the prompts in the order that I get inspiration for.**

* * *

**4. seeking solace-**

"Hello?" She sounded groggy- her voice was heavy with sleep.

He hesitated to speak. "A--'licia?

"Ben? Is that you?"

Immediately he felt guilty about waking her up. "Crap, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinkin' callin' this late. Just... never mind."

"Ah ah _aah_," she tutted, a tired smile in her voice. "It's too late for that now- I'm already awake. Might as well say what you wanted to say."

He sighed, feeling very stupid, but holding a great sense of gratitude towards the patient woman on the other end of the line. "It ain't really that important. It's just...I...I--"

Alicia, as merciful as she is, finished his thought for him. "You had that dream again?"

Damn. She could read him like a book.

"Yeah." he admitted. "I didn't know what else to do..."

"It's okay Benny." she murmured comfortingly. "Tell me about it."

* * *

**7. playing the melody(1)-**

Theres something that i cant quite explain  
i'm so in love with you  
you'll never take that away

and if i said a hundred times before  
expect a thousand more  
you never take that away

well expect me to be  
calling you to see  
if you're ok when i'm not around  
asking if you love me  
i love the way you make it sound  
calling you to see  
do i try too hard to make you smile  
to make a smile

well i will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleepin are you dreamin and  
if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me  
i cant believe  
you actually picked...me

i thought that the world had lost its sway  
(its so hard sometimes)  
then i fell in love with you  
(then came you)  
and you took that away  
(its not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)  
you take away the old  
show me the new  
and i feel like i can fly  
when i stand next to you.

* * *

**11. mischief managed-**

"This is kind of mean, don't you think?"

"Ssh, you'll wake him up! Besides, it's all part of the fun- You'll see."

Johnny pushed the door open a crack, big enough to peek his head through. His target was lying on the bed in the far corner, snoozing soundly. Johnny grinned, opening the door all the way and motioning his accomplice into the room.

Alicia sighed. "Are you sure this is the best way to get payback?"

He nodded. "Pranks are a tradition between me and Ben." He held up a can of whipped cream and a feather duster. "Besides, this is a_ classic_."

* * *

**23. hero**

The Fantastic Four was a family. A team.

They went out there every day, risking their lives to protect people they didn't even know.

When everyone else was running away from the burning building, they were running into it.

If a super powered baddie rose to cause chaos in the world, they were the ones to stop them.

They protected those who needed protection.

They helped those that could not help themselves.

They were idolized, scrutinized, put on a pedestal, or pushed in the dirt for who they were and what they did.

Sometimes it was very rewarding.

Other times they wondered why they bothered at all.

It was their job, their life.

They protected everything good and innocent.

But why go through all of the trouble and pain?

Why would they suffer and put their lives on the line?

Because they were heroes.

And that's what heroes are supposed to do.

* * *

**33. stars-**

"So what's it like up there?"

"What? Space?"

"Mhm."

Ben stretched and settled back down, arms behind his head. He studied the vast black sky above them, each star suspended like a tiny jewel.

"Well," he said. "It's big. And empty. Really empty."

"Can you see other planets? Other stars nearby?"

"They're all light years away, so they look just the same as they do from here. Just pinpricks of light. It's like you're in your own secluded bubble of the universe. Just a tiny, tiny piece."

"Wow. That sounds really...lonely."

He nodded. "It is." He glanced over at Alicia, who was laying down next to him, blind eyes observing the sky. Affection tugged at his heart. "But it always helps when you have someone to look forward to comin' home to."

She smiled warmly and scooted closer to him. "Fortunately for you, you already do."

* * *

**54. rated-**

Johnny cast a wary glance at the bowl of soup set before him. "Alicia made this?"

"Yes Johnny," Alicia replied, arms crossed. "I did. Suprised?"

"I didn't know blind people could- Oww!" He whirled to his left, where a subtly glaring Ben had just elbowed him in the side. "That's gonna leave a bruise, Rockhead!"

"Alicia can do alot of things, includin' cook. Not that she does it much." He smiled at her. "I usually do the cookin' for us."

The hothead picked up his spoon and twirled it idly in his fingers. "I don't know Pebbles. How do you know it's good? Your taste in food isn't exactly gourmet."

Ben growled. "Shut up and eat your lunch."

Johnny sighed and spooned a hesitant mouthful of soup between his lips. His eyes grew wide and he gagged, spraying the hot liquid across the table. After a few moments of coughing and frantic tongue scraping, Johnny glanced up at the blind woman. "What the hell Alicia?! That is _not _chicken noodle- it tastes like cream of rotting carcass! I thought you said you could cook!?"

She shrugged with an indignant smile. "Hey, I didn't say I was a five star chef."

* * *

**59. flowers-**

It was a little tradition he had started the night of their third date.

Every morning after a date or a night out, Alicia would find a flower on her doorstep. A little memento, a gift, letting her know that he always thought of her. A rose, a lily, a daisy, a sunflower- it was always a different flower then the one before it. Sometimes there would be a note attached to it- in Braille of course- and sometimes there wouldn't. Either way, it always brought a smile to her face.

One morning after a particularly wonderful night, Alicia stepped out to find a dozen roses at her feet. She reached down and brought them to her face, inhaling their sweet scent. "Benjamin," she murmured. Something tiny and metal clinked to the floor as the rose petals rustled. She reached down to retrieve it, fumbling for a second before her fingertips met a familiar object. A shocked gasp left her lips.

It couldn't be...But as her fingers ran over and over the tiny object, she knew exactly what it was. A diamond ring.

"I hoped you'd like it." came the gravel voice. Alicia could know it anywhere.

She stood slowly, the hand that held the object trembling. "Oh Ben..." She smiled tearfully. "A--a ring?"

"Do you? Like it, I mean." he asked, a nervous edge to his words.

"Oh Ben," she repeated, her smile spreading glowing warmth across her face. "We're going to be _married?_..."

He closed the space between them, getting down on one knee before her. "All it takes is one word."

She quivered in the morning air, tears in her eyes. "Say it Benny. Ask me and I'll say yes."

"Alicia Masters, will you marry me?"

He barely got the words out when he was nearly knocked over as she flung her arms around his neck in a passionate hug.

"Yes! Yes, yes!" she cried. "Of course I will!"

He whooped ecstatically, swiping her up in his arms and pressing a kiss to her lips. He turned towards the city and yelled at the top of his lungs, "You hear that? I'm gonna marry the most amazing, beautifil woman in the world!"

She giggled, shushing him. "Ben, be quiet! You'll wake up all of New York!"

"Who cares?" he exclaimed, kissing her again.

"Well, my neighbors and my landlord for one." she teased.

"Alright, alright." he conceded with a grin.

He set her down and with utmost care picked the ring up off the floor where she had dropped it. He took her hand in his and slowly slipped it on to her finger.

It fit perfectly.

"There's no getting away from me now, Benny." Alicia jested. "We're stuck together."

His hands slipped around her and pulled her close, touching foreheads lovingly. "I'll gladly take that fate, baby."

* * *

**70. hands-**

Her hands were slender and colored a creamy mocha.

His hands were big, rocky and orange.

Her hands could sculpt the most beautiful clay pieces this side of New York.

His hands could easily crush a two ton semi.

She used her hands for creating beauty and art.

He used his hands to beat the crap out of villains and bring justice.

Her hands traced the every outline of his rocky body to truly see him.

His hands protected the woman that saved him from the brink of falling.

Her hands unearthed the beauty beneath his surface.

His hands held her close so that he would never make the mistake of letting her go.

* * *

**76. water-**

Ben and Alicia had one fear in common.

Water.

To be more specific, a fear of swimming.

It was one of the few things Alicia let her blindness hold her back from. She absolutely _would not_ get into any body of water. Not even a pool.

Ben's dislike of swimming was developed after his transformation into The Thing. He learned very quickly that when a two ton rock goes into water, it _will_ sink.

Happily, the couple agreed that anything involving large bodies of water would be altogether avoided as well as possible.

So accordingly, during the Fantastic Four's many summer outings to the beach, one would see Alicia and Ben curled up together sunbathing on a beach towel, and making sure to stay _far _from the tide's reach.

* * *

**84. festivities-**

The New Years Eve night was shining with fireworks and gleaming lights. Streets were littered with paper hats, streamers, party horns and confetti. And every available person was outside partying or glued to their television sets for one of the biggest events of the year.

Even New York's finest, the Fantastic Four were getting into the swing of celebration. But for privacy reasons, the Four decided to stay in the Baxter for the night and have their own little party. They rather preferred it that way- spending time with close friends and family, away from the press and out of public eye for once. The penthouse was even decorated, gaudy though it may be, thanks to Johnny and his love of the holiday.

As the night wound down, the Four drifted a bit to talk in private. Reed and Sue were talking over glasses of champagne about the past year and it's fond memories. Johnny was glued to the clock as the time steadily approached midnight, while Ben and Alicia were on the balcony, overlooking the festive city.

"I can't believe it's already been a year," Alicia exclaimed, resting her arms on the railing. The shine from all the lights glowed against her skin, giving her an ethereal appearance. To Ben at least, she looked like an angel. "It's all gone so fast."

Ben laughed. "Between the team finally gettin' settled down, you movin' to the new studio, and the world almost endin', there ain't been much time to slow down."

Her eyes spoke of nostalgia as she stood up and faced him. "What's the biggest memory you have from this year?"

He drew her closer, hands on her hips and lips in her hair. "Anythin' involvin' you is always good." he murmured.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed away far enough to fix him with an exasperated look. "Come on, cut the flattery. I'm really curious!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, what about you? Askin' all the questions and not answering anythin'."

Johnny appeared suddenly at the balcony door with an excited air about him. "Guys, come on! Half a minute before the Time Square ball drops!"

Ben glanced down at Alicia, then up at Johnny. "I think we're fine right where we are." he replied. She smiled.

Johnny shrugged, "Suit yourself," and ran back into the apartment.

They fell silent for a moment, absorbing the happy yells and shouts echoing from the street.

"You know what I liked about this year?" she whispered. "How far we've gone- how much our relationship has changed." She reached up a hand to find his face. "We moved in together, our relationship has gone completely public, and our third anniversary was just in November. Not too bad I think."

_"Fifteen! Fourteen! Thirteen-"_

"Not bad at all." he chuckled. "But the best is yet to come."

"Yeah?" she smiled warmly.

_"Ten! Nine!-"_

"Maybe next year we'll become even more." he murmured, taking her hand in his own.

She blinked, her breath catching. "--A-Are you talking about getting..._engaged_?"

"Yes. But only when you're ready babe," he rumbled softly. "and not a moment sooner."

"_Five! Four-_"

"Oh _Benny_--" She melted into his embrace and laughed with delight.

_"THREE! TWO! ONE!"_

Their lips connected. Fireworks and confetti exploded around them.

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"_

_

* * *

_

**The lyrics from Playing the Memory DO NOT belong to me. They're from the song Calling YOu by Blue October. I used them because I thought they really fit from Ben's POV. Thanks to penny3 for pointing that out!**

**Only fifty more to go! Review please!**


	6. 60

**This is a 100 Challenge, found on Deviantart and copied from LiveJournal. Originally, it was intended to be for drawing, but I figured why not use it for writing? **

**It's is the first 100 challenge I've attempted and I really hope I'll get through it all! There are a few prompts that are going to be hell to write!  
**

**It'll be broken up into ten separate chapters, each with ten drabbles. Most, if not all, will be centered around the characters Ben and Alicia, and their relationship. There will be mentions of Reed/Sue too, and, of course, our favorite fire starter Johnny will be included from time to time. But I do intend to make it mostly Ben/Alicia.**

**The prompts won't be in order, aka 1, 2, 3, etc. I write the prompts in the order that I get inspiration for.**

**Here we go!**

**

* * *

  
**

**27. break away-**

It was one of the worst moments of Ben's life-- the type that wrenches your heart, rips your soul in two and leaves nothing but a hollow shell behind.

And even with all his strength and all his pride, he could do nothing but watch as it happened.

The flash of recognition across her face as she saw him, and he her.

The frightened, disgusted, wary expression she bore was forever etched in his memory from that moment on. A single expression that, for countless nights, had driven him to tears with the conviction that _yes_, he was a monster and _no_, he could not be loved.

She pushed through the crowd-- no, it parted for her. Like it somehow already knew what she was about to do and wouldn't impede her duty.

She took the ring off her finger-- that _goddamned_ ring he spent so long working for-- and the diamond glinted in the sunlight. He felt sick- a weight settled in the pit of his gut. She crouched down and set it on the asphalt, her downcast eyes sweeping up to met his for a split second with a clear message- _It's over. I don't want to see you again. Goodbye._

He stepped towards her, praying for the right thing to say. She recoiled, drawing back into the crowd. Soon, she was lost among a sea of faces.

_Gone._

Ben gazed down at that ring for what seemed like years before he managed to kneel on the rough pavement and reach out for it. A part of him wondered if she knew he wouldn't be able pick it up, that his big, clumsy fingers couldn't hold such tiny things, and left it there for that reason-- so that he could feel as helpless and empty as he did in that moment.

A hand--so much more human then his own-- picked it up for him. He barely realized that it was Reed who placed it in his open palm. He was drowning in his own thoughts.

It was over. She was gone.

Forever missing from his life.

And this ring was his reminder. His little own piece of hell that sang of what could have been and what never was.

A piece of her.

A piece of himself.

* * *

**30. insanity-**

Sometimes Sue just _could not_ stand it.

As if her life before the Fantastic Four wasn't chaotic enough - working under Victor, making sure Johnny stayed out of trouble, dealing with failed relationship after failed relationship - Fate had decided a few years ago that adding super powers to the mix would make things even better.

Life had become pure insanity.

Like coming home from grocery shopping and finding the sofa singed and broken in half.

Dealing with two dozen camera flashes going off in her face everywhere she went.

And dropping _everything_ she had going for her to live her life as a superhero**.**

But, even after all of that, Sue was grateful for that fateful day of the space station accident.

It had brought her back into the arms of her soul mate.

She and Johnny were closer then ever.

She rekindled the friendship she held with Ben, who had grown to become like a brother to her.

Alicia had become her closest friend and confidante.

Even if she could never have a "normal" life again, or settle down and have a "normal" family, she was happy with the ways things turned out.

Truthfully, she felt happier then she had been in years.

Some days life could feel like a circus, but Sue knew that she could always count on her new family to live through the craziness with her.

* * *

**38. teamwork-**

It was truly a mystery- between the Four of them they couldn't even keep their apartment clean-

But ask them to save the world from an ever impending doom?

Piece of cake.

* * *

**45. fairy tale-**

It was silly for a grown woman to believe in fairy tales. Wasn't it? After you stop wearing pigtails, you should take all your romantic notions from soap operas and love triangle movies.

That's what it seemed like at least.

But that didn't keep Alicia from believing in her own personal fable with Ben.

She didn't know who played the part of the knight in shining armor or the damsel in distress; Ben said she "rescued' him from himself, but Alicia always felt that he was the one that swept _her_ off her feet.

Either way, whether she was the hero or the rescued, Alicia's life with Ben felt as magical and wondrous as any Cinderella or Snow White tale.

She just hoped that it would end in Happily Ever After too.

* * *

**57. vacation-**

"Pack your bags babe, we're leaving for the Caribbean!"

Those were the first words that came out of Ben's mouth when he strode into Alicia's studio that day. She dropped her chisel and turned from her lump of clay, mouth agape.

"...What?"

He swept her up in an enthusiastic hug, grinning ear to ear. Well, he would be if he actually _had_ any. "First thing tomorrow morning, you and me- it'll be great!"

"Whoa whoa, slow down!" Alicia exclaimed. She extracted herself from his embrace and smiled tenderly. "What in the world are you talking about? The Caribbean?_ Tomorrow?_"

"That's right."

"How?"

"A man wanted to repay the team for saving him. You know the guy we pulled out of that hotel fire last month? Turns out he's a billionaire. Owns half of the Carnival cruise ship company. He was so grateful that he gave each of us a season pass that's good for any cruise, any destination."

"He just gave them to you?"

"Yep. I asked him for one extra, for you, and he was more then happy to give it to me."

She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "This is a little... sudden, don't you think?"

He grinned at her. "Well, do you have any other plans?"

"No, but- I--" Exasperated, she guestured to her sculptures. "Benny, I can't just leave- I'd have to ask off of work ahead of time."

"Already settled that." Ben replied. "Talked to your boss a coupl'a weeks ago and he agreed to give you a week off. All you have to do is pack."

She could hardly believe any of what she was hearing. "So you planned all of this out as a surprise?"

"Weeks ago."

"All of this? Just for us?"

"Think of it as an early anniversary present." He gently pressed a ticket into the palm of her hand, pecking her on the lips as he did so.

"This is unbelievable..." she breathed.

"So, what do you say?"

Alicia threw her arms around his neck and clutched the ticket eagerly. "Caribbean, here we come!"

* * *

**58. hold my hand-**

Ben never realized how delicate she was compared to him until she slipped her hand into his for the first time.

Alicia was so stubborn and headstrong that it just never occurred to him that she wasn't as rough and tough as he was- though god knows she acted like it.

She was just as frail as any other human.

This scared him.

What if he wasn't gentle enough? What if he lost control of his strength, as he was known to do at times?

What if he hurt her?

He could never forgive himself if that happened.

But as her fingers entwined with his and her warm face smiled up at him, Ben knew that there was not a force in the world that could drive him to cause her harm-- and their dichotomy of big and not-so-big was just another one of the things that made their relationship unique.

* * *

**68. dance-**

Alicia loved to dance.

Especially with Ben.

Sometimes she'd flip on the radio in the kitchen while he was cooking to a classic swing station. Just for the hell of it.

He would smile as Alicia grabbed his arm and pull him away from the stove. She would coax him into it. "Come on, just one song!"

He didn't like to dance often- he said he had become clumsy and heavy footed since the Accident.

And, to be truthful, to an extent, he was. She had a slight advantage over him though; ever since she was little she had the natural gift of dancing.

It wouldn't be lying to say she enjoyed her leg up over Ben in this particular skill. Instead of him leading her, as was the case the majority of their time together, she got to be his guide.

She'd lead him into the steps, taking them around and around the kitchen in spinning, dipping, two stepping fashion. Ben would pick up the idea fairly quickly, and before the couple knew it, one song had turned into three and the food on the stove was burning.

Alicia would laugh, sheepishly admitting that she hadn't really intended to dance only one song. Ben would sigh and toss the ruined dinner in the trash.

"Well, there goes our meal," he would grumble.

"We could always just call out for pizza and make a night out of it?" she'd coyly suggest.

And soon after, the couple would be waltzing around the kitchen again, bellies full of deep dish pizza, and hearts full of joy.

* * *

**74. trees-**

I ran my hands across the bark of a sprawling oak and smiled.

Closing my eyes, I can see the tree with my fingertips.

I used to love to climb these guys.

When I was a kid, I'd climb up to the highest branch I could get to and sit, staring at the sky. Sometimes I'd stretch my hand out and see if I could grab a cloud, because they always looked so close.

I thought that I could reach anything. Like I was on top of the world.

And there are days where I wish I could have that soaring feeling again--

I rest my back against the sturdy trunk and feel it supporting me.

The sunlight filtered through the leaves, shining a shimmering spotted pattern across the ground. I can feel it's warmth against my skin.

--but I'm blind ... those days are far away, just like the clouds...

* * *

**88. lime in the coconut-**

_"You put the lime in the coconut and drink 'em both up! You put the lime-"_

Johnny cringed, plugging his ears with his fingers. "Who the hell _is_ that?" he yelled over the tone deaf Harry Nilson rendition. "It sounds like a cat in a blender!"

_"Woo-oo-oo, brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime-"_

"Yeah..." Ben rubbed his neck with an embarrassed chuckle. "That's Alicia. She sings in the shower."

* * *

**90. video game-**

"Come on Flamehead, stop hidin' and get your digital butt out here!" Ben growled, elbowing Johnny.

"Hey, it's a big map, I can go where ever I want! ...And I'm not hiding!"

Both were sitting side by side on the sofa, plugged into the newest war game. Fortunately, it featured a one on one battle option, so they could take out the frustrations of the day by shooting each other in the face.

After all, if they couldn't kill each other in real life, video games were the next best thing.

"I see _yoooou_." Johnny said in a crooning singsong.

"What?! You're not even on my radar!"

"_Ooh_, headshot! Hahaha, take that Rockface!"

Sue and Alicia watched the bloodshed nearby at the kitchen table.

"Men and video games." Alicia laughed, shaking her head. "I don't get it at all."

Sue shrugged. "Hey, as long as they keep the firefight_ inside_ the game, I don't care."


	7. 70

**8. through the fire-**

The smoke was so thick he could barely breathe, let alone see down the hallway. The acrid smell choked him and made his eyes water. The blaze started thirty minutes ago, and already it had consumed the entire building- five floors, at least five hundred tenants, swallowed in the inferno. The Four had come to help with evacuation. The building was beyond saving, but the few tenants stuck inside weren't.

Doors on either side of the hallways were left open, their occupants long ago fled to safety. A single door at the very end was the only one that remained closed, and Ben was certain that was the room from which the horrified screams were coming from. Ben tread cautiously, knowing that with each second the fire blazed, the apartment's structural stability was decreasing.

Ben faced two possibilities- the ceiling caving in on top of him, or the floor giving out underneath him. Or possibly, if heaven was feeling generous, he would manage to save the tenant and get out alive. He was hoping for the third one.

Despite the danger, he continued down the hallway, every mindful of the burning chunks of plaster and wood dropping from the ceiling. "Hello?" he boomed, his voice barely rising above the roar of the blaze. "If you can hear me, I'm comin' for you!" He reached the doorway, the blackened letters nailed to it reading '308'. Ben tried the doorknob. It turned, but something bulky behind the door was blocking entry. He reared back his fist, slamming it into the door. The metal buckled, tearing the door from the hinges and caving it in. He stepped over it and into the apartment. Smoke roiled around him, fire licking the walls like hell itself.

His eyes swept the apartment. No one in sight. Just a smoldering sofa, a few incinerated house plants, and a collapsed dinner table.

"Is anyone in here?" he shouted. His throat burned from smoke inhalation and dehydration.

"_I'm in the bedroom! Please-_" came a faint voice. He strained to hear it over the din, but could only catch bits and pieces.

"Keep talkin' to me! I need to follow your voice!" Ben move further in, searching for any doors.

"_The ceiling- collapsed- fell in!_"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"_-My leg, I can't move my-_"

"Alright, stay still!" He spotted a door in the back, shrouded by smoke. "I'm gonna get you outta here!" He sent up a cursory prayer to whoever was listening and started to cross the middle of the room- the most unstable spot. The tenant screamed again. High pitched, definitely female. Ben swallowed hard, imagining how it would feel if he knew Alicia was trapped in a blaze like this. Pushing aside his fear, he strode across the apartment, the floor shuddering underneath him. "Are you near the door?"

"_No-_"

"Alright, cover your eyes!" Ben shouldered his weight into the wood and it cracked, splintering into dozens of fragments. He ducked inside, squinting against the heat and smoke.

The woman cried out, "_Here, by the closet!_"

He spotted her, balled up and leaning against shuttered closet doors. Her left leg was bleeding profusely. He crouched by her side, examining her. Small, no older then 25, weak and drowsy from the carbon monoxide- the girl wouldn't be able to walk, let alone stand.

"What's your name?

"Calli Potts." she replied, looking up at him with a touch of fear.

"I'm gonna carry you out of here, okay?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. He picked her up, careful not to aggravate her injuries further. As he maneuvered their way back out of the room, Calli stared up at him with a mix of confusion and amazement.

"You're The Thing, from the Fantastic Four, aren't you?" she asked.

Ben spared a glance down at her. "Yeah. But please, it's Ben." He paused at the door to the living room, hesitant. "Hey- uh, Calli, is it?- you know any faster ways to get to the ground floor? These floors ain't so stable anymore."

"The fire escape," she pointed to a window to the left of the room. "That's the fastest way."

Ben growled. There was no way in hell he could fit through a window, and to make a hole in the wall could put the structural integrity of the whole building in danger. But he risked killing them both in that hallway...

Suddenly, a loud whining groan and the sound of twisting wood erupted from the ground as the floor boards broke in half, falling away to create a jagged rift between them and the front door. Calli screamed, clinging to Ben for dear life.

"Guess we take the fire escape." he mumbled. He approached the window, setting Calli down and instructing her to cover her head and face. He took a deep breath and slammed his fist into the wall, sending drywall and glass everywhere. He punched again, creating a small hole through the outer brick. Another well placed punch created a space just big enough for the both of them. Seconds later she and Ben were outside, sucking in the precious, unpolluted air.

"T-Th-Thank you, Ben." Calli gasped.

Ben grabbed hold of the railing, lowering them down onto the first ladder. "Don't thank me yet. We ain't on solid ground."

"We will be," she smiled. "I trust you."

Five hours later, the blaze was under control, though it left little of the apartment building then a skeleton. Fire fighters were still putting out smaller fires around the premises, and a few were sifting through the ashes for any remains. The ambulances were making constant round trips to ferry all of the injured to the hospital. EMTs were seeing to it that everyone was given oxygen to help with the smoke inhalation, and the Four were making sure everyone was accounted for before retiring for the night. As the team departed, Ben seemed a bit reluctant to leave. Sue, the last to leave, noticed him staring at the smoldering ashes of the accident. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Ben. We've done all we can." she said softly. "Get back to the Baxter and get some rest. You can get a ride with me."

He shook his head. "No, not yet. I gotta check up on something."

Sue shrugged, the concerned look never leaving her face. "Alright, but hurry back."

He nodded, then turned and disappeared down the road in an ambulance.

When he found Calli Potts, laying in the bed of a blank hospital room, she was hooked up to an oxygen mask and an IV to keep her hydrated. She looked vulnerable and small under those white sheets. Despite the one or two small burns she received, and the heavy cast and gauze her left leg was wrapped up in, she seemed relatively okay. Ben pushed open the door and it creaked in spite of a rare effort to be quiet. She looked up from her pillow and smiled, reaching up to pull the mask off. "H-Hey, Ben."

He smiled back, coming closer to the bedside. "Hey there kid. How ya doin'?"

"Okay. They have me on painkillers, so I can't really feel my leg." she chuckled hoarsely.

"Good. I just wanted to check up on you. You got a place to stay once you get better?"

"Yeah, my daddy will let me stay with him for a while. Now that I think of it, he'll nearly have a heart attack when he hears about this!"

"He'll just be glad you're safe is all." Ben relied.

"Which reminds me..." she started, grinning lopsidedly.

"Of what?"

"I can thank you now, right? We did make it to the ground, safely, like I knew we would."

Ben chuckled, shaking his head. "You never give up, do ya?"

"But really, thank you Ben. You saved my life." Her hand, reaching around the IV cables, grabbed on to Ben's and squeezed. "I owe you, _alot_."

Ben didn't quite know how to respond, so he turned and headed towards the door. The gratitude Calli showed him was something he never really got from most people. It meant alot to hear that for once, especially from someone like her. He stopped at the doorway and looked at the girl in the hospital bed, who was in turn looking at him with so much idolization and affection. It took a bit of effort to get the words out. "...Just get some rest kid. And try and keep outta fires, okay?" His voice was gruff in the quiet, but Calli's smile only grew.

"Bye, Ben."

* * *

**35. sacrifice-**

Head woozy and mouth dry, Alicia awoke to an unfamiliar and frightening place.

Just a few hours previous to this terrifying situation, she had been snuggled warmly in her bed. Now all she felt under her was cold, hard concrete, and acute stiffness in her neck and back from lying in an awkward position on such an uncomfortable surface. She attempted to sit up, and a sharp pain in the back of her skull forced her back down. Her fingers gently probed the area- thankfully it was mostly unharmed, bruised and smarting, but otherwise okay. She concentrated on the rest of her body for other injuries, and found it to be jostled and aching. Her hands and feet were bound in what her guessed was rope. She tried to wiggle her feet out, but the rope scratched her ankles raw, so she soon abandoned that.

Her attention soon turned to her surroundings. Besides the concrete floor, she couldn't infer much about this place. The air was cold, and there was a constant low humming coming from somewhere. She listened intently for any noise, a sign of human activity somewhere in this place- this building?-, but if there even was any, the humming would have drowned it out. There weren't any windows nearby as far as she could tell. Usually areas near windows were warmer because the heat of the summer would radiate inside; she felt no warmth whatsoever, just the indifferent chill.

Alicia had no idea where she was, and no idea how she got there.

Confused, scared and desperate, she called out into the silence, "Hello? Is anybody there? Somebody, help me!"

Her voice bounced back to her, giving her the impression that she was in a very large room.

"Hello!" she yelled, this time louder. "If anyone can hear me, please- _help!_"

There was no answer.

She was alone.

There was always the option that she could crawl her way around and try to find an exit, or perhaps a phone if she somehow chanced upon one. But Alicia didn't feel that moving about an unknown room with unknown dangers was the best idea. She might end up doing more bad to herself then good.

For now, she would stay where she was, at least until she could discern more about exactly where _there_ was.

Ben was slightly worried. He had checked nearly everywhere, asked both Sue and Reed, even bothered the fire bug about it, and yet still he couldn't find his favorite jacket. That thing meant alot to him. Alicia had given it to him on their one year anniversary and he cherished it greatly. Now that it was missing...

He suddenly suspected what had happened. Alicia was quite fond of kidnapping the jacket and wearing it around her apartment. It was several sizes too big for her, but she didn't seem to mind. She said the jacket smelled of him and made her happy. She had probably stolen it when they were last together. Ben chuckled, grabbing his keys and heading for the stairs. He would just have to take it back.

When he arrived at her apartment, he used the spare key she had given him and let himself in. "Alicia, baby! I'm home!" he cried out jovially, looking around the dimly lit room for his love. Oddly, she wasn't there. He moved deeper into her apartment, wondering if she had gone to bed early that night. Quietly, he pushed the bedroom door open and peeked inside. When he found it empty as well, he sighed and turned to leave. However, something caught his eye and made him pause.

The bed sheets were twisted into a big mass and hanging off of the side of the bed, giving him the impression that she either got up quickly and left the bed without bothering to disentangle herself, or that she was_ forcibly removed_. Ben knew Alicia's sleeping habits. Once she got comfortable, she was out like a light. Rarely did she toss and turn, so there was no reason for the sheets to be in such disarray. Another thing that drew his attention were the curtains blowing slightly from a breeze coming in from the cracked window. Alicia never left her window open while she was sleeping. When night time arrived, she liked all the windows and doors to be firmly shut and locked. The only reason she would leave the window ajar on a hot summer night like this was when he was with her, to protect her, _just_ in case.

Ben could feel in his gut that something was wrong.

He turned and hurriedly headed out of the apartment, calling the Baxter Building on his way, where he was connected through to the top floor penthouse- the Fantastic Four's apartment.

Sue answered after a couple of rings. "Hello?"

"Susie, get the boys. Somethin's wrong."

**..**

* * *

**40. sorrow-**

As he held the shaking, sobbing woman in is arms, Ben realized that this was one of the few times he had seen Alicia cry.

For some reason the realization struck him as odd.

She had seen _him_ cry several times, though he was somewhat reluctant to admit it. But Ben had only ever seen his lover cry two or three times.

Why? Was she just more emotionally stable, or did she not trust him?

Drawn back to the situation at hand by a shuddering sigh from Alicia, Ben caressed her cheek lovingly.

"It's alright babe, I'm here." he murmured.

She wiped her cheeks hastily and forced a smile. "I'm sorry to be crying all over you like this."

Ben was suprised, almost taken aback. "Alicia, you got nothing to apologize for. I'm here for you, always. You know that."

"I know, I just feel bad for putting all of this emotional stuff on you." She turned her face away, a frown creasing her brow. "I should be able to deal with it on my own."

Ben cupped her chin with two of his large fingers, drawing her back to look in her eyes.

"You don't have to though. You've been there to support me so many times when I've needed it." He stroked a stray curl of hair from her face. "Why can't you rely on me to do the same?"

She sniffed, shaking her head. "I want to Benny..." She trailed off for a moment. "I guess I'm just too headstrong and stubborn to let myself be weak."

"Being human isn't weak." he replied. "We all have things to deal with that we can't handle on our own. I'd just be grateful if you'd trust me enough to help you."

Alicia hesitated, biting her lips. "I trust you Ben. I-I just..."

He was entreating, almost begging her when he said, "Don't shut me out, Alicia. Please."

Her eyes closed tightly and her hands gripped his with almost frightening intensity. Tears trickled down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. Slowly, those deep orbs opened and looked straight into his.

Her blind gaze held his eyes unwaveringly, communicating so many things to him without any words needed. Love, compassion, deep gratitude, trust. A long moment passed before she broke down again, burying her face into his shoulder and crying.

He put an arm around her, drawing her close and hoping that this wasn't the last time she would come into his sheltering arms for support.

* * *

**42. no time-**

This morning was a very unfortunate morning.

Alicia woke up late, with ten minutes to spare before a commission consultation with a client. She jumped out of bed, nearly strangling herself with the bed sheet. The shower she took was frigid because she hadn't the time to wait for the water to warm up, and on top of that she grabbed the wrong bottle in the shower and ended up dumping a handful of shaving gel in her hair instead of shampoo.

She managed to get out and put on a bit of makeup with no catastrophes, but dressing was another matter; her shirt went on inside-out the first try, her socks were mismatched, and she nearly toppled over while she was wriggling into her favorite dress pants.

Breakfast wasn't so bad, but only because Alicia was a firm believer in the five second rule and her toast was_ definitely _not on the floor for _that_ long.

After all her preparing was done, Alicia was already five minutes late. She grabbed her bag and cane, threw open the door and was about to run the five blocks that it took to get to her work, when Ben appeared.

"Whoa, whoa! What's the rush?" he exclaimed.

"Morning hun. Look, I'd love to stay and talk, but I am _so_ late for my client meeting. I have to go, I'll see you in a bit!"

She popped up on her toes to peck him on the cheek, intending to make for the door soon after. He moved first though, leaning down and pulling her near. Then he cupped her chin with two of his massive fingers and kissed her softly.

For some reason, that simple little guesture made her frantic morning come to a standstill, and the panicked feeling in her chest disappear. Everything felt normal again, as if Ben was the last piece of the morning's puzzle needed to make everything alright. That's exactly what he was; the missing piece of her life, finally come to make her whole. As they parted and she came down to earth, Ben smiled and said, "Alright babe, go get 'em."

She smiled fondly, her hand resting on the doorknob. "Thank you Benny."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know. Just... thanks."

With that she left, running down the block to the rhythm of a whole new morning.

* * *

**46. tower-**

Ben had always thought that Victor was a conceited ass of a man. If he could even be called a man- Ben was willing to bet that the pretty boy put on more makeup in the morning then Sue did.

He was conceited because with every step up the corporate ladder he took, every new endorsement, every new business deal, Victor grew to think of himself more and more as a demi-god.

He was an ass because while he was on his way up, Reed was stuck in the same place he'd always been, and Victor would take pains just to rub it in the scientist's face. Flashy cars, expensive buildings, and more recently, stealing Reed's girl. Well, ex-girl, as of a few months ago.

No, Victor Von Doom was not Ben's favorite person. Not by a _longshot_.

And standing outside the newly constructed monstrosity of a building, complete with Doom's own behemoth metal statue of himself, Ben could only imagine why Reed would consider doing business with him.

* * *

**47. deep in thought-**

Ben couldn't remember a time in his life that he felt more dark and lost then he was now, hiding among the girders of the suspension bridge, gazing out across the vast ocean.

Despaired and hopeless, he had run blindly for a place to contemplate what was left of his fate.

Made a plaything of the gods, nature and science had transformed him into a monster.

He was pushed from his home and abandoned by his love, with no where to turn for comfort or solace.

He no longer knew where his best friend was, and doubted even the warmth of his presence would offer him any good. Ben snorted with repulsed humor as he realized that all the scientist would be interested in was running tests and experiments on him. And why shouldn't he? He was an anomaly of nature.

And even if Reed accepted him, what kind of life would that be? Who would have him? If his fiance's reaction was anything to go by, people would see him as a terror and a threat. He would be emotionally and physically exiled.

As Ben stared down at the gently lapping water beneath him, he wondered if the darkness and solitude at the ocean's floor would offer him any peace. What was the purpose of an empty existence, living his days as the creature he had become?

And so he sat, contemplating his death, and versely, his life, when there appeared a man by his side, who had been thinking more or less the same things Ben had. Ben sat still, morbidly intrigued at first. He watched the man take off his wedding ring and cast it, along with a briefcase, into the waters below. Ben considered the situation. He could always follow the man into death's arms, ending his life together with the stranger.

But as he watched the man, spite stirred within him. What troubles did he have? What were his problems compared to Ben's? Ben felt a small hatred towards him. He had a life. He had humanity. Who was this stranger to be so selfish as to not appreciate it? Ben would kill for the blessings this man had.

"Hey," he shouted out, his gravely voice still suprisingly rough even to him. The man turned and recoiled as he saw Ben. "You think you got problems pal, you take a good hard look. How bad could it be?" As the man stepped back begging for mercy onto the girder overhanging the roadway, Ben didn't realize that as soon as he stood to help the stranger, he would be throwing himself headlong into a life that he had never imagined.

* * *

**56. gray****-**

Alicia turned on her doorstep, holding the bunch of flowers Ben had given her on the way home from their date. Ben was still standing on the walkway, having just done his usual chivalrous task of walking her to the door of her apartment. She smiled, inhaling the sweet scent of lilies and tulips.

"Tonight was wonderful Benny, thank you." She leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"No problem, Alicia. I'll see you later." He turned to leave.

"Alright," she called after him. "Love you Benjy!"

"Forever and ever babe."

"Forever and ever? I don't know Benny, that's a long time." Alicia smirked, poking fun at Ben's affectionate phrase.

He turned and shrugged. "I mean it though."

"Are you so sure you'll be able to handle me for that long?"

He smothered an amused grin. "I think I'll manage somehow."

She took a few steps closer, teasing him in good humor. "So when I'm in my thirties and hugely pregnant you'll still love me?"

He smiled as she drew nearer. "Absolutely."

"And when I'm going through my mid-life crisis?"

"Yes." He reached out and took both of her hands, drawing her into his arms. She relaxed in his embrace, welcoming the comfort of his closeness.

"What about when I'm old and wrinkled, with sunspots and arthritis?"

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm plannin' on us growin' old together anyway."

She closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. "And when I die?"

He held her tighter. "If there's anythin' true about us- about _this_, right now- it's that our love is gonna keep goin' long after the both of us are gone. I promise."

* * *

**67. ramen-**

"Oh, wait a minute! I think this is where it is." Alicia walked around the shopping cart and bent down, her fingers trailing over the many different boxes on the shelves. "Ah, found it!" She grabbed a plastic cup container, then another, then another, tossing them over her shoulder into the cart.

Ben reached down and picked up one of the cups, examining the label. "Chicken flavored ramen noodles?" His blue eyes flickered back to his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm a starving artist, and these things are cheap." Alicia stood, grinning, several more in her hands. "Now which do you like more, beef or veggie?"

* * *

**85. formal-**

It was quite a sight to behold that Monday afternoon in New York City- a small, blind woman steering a behemoth man of rock down a sidewalk through a crowd that parted like the Red Sea for them. For the citizens, things of this peculiarity were almost commonplace now. Then again, most things don't come across as odd when your city houses four superheroes.

"I doubt even a Big-and-Tall store will carry my size, 'licia." Ben said.

"Well, there's no hurt in looking, is there?"

He hesitated. "No, but-"

"Sue's wedding is in a _week_ and you _still_ haven't rented one." she replied, tugging him down the crowded sidewalk. "And a tux isn't about to fall out of the sky, so you might as well start getting measured."

Ben sighed. "I really don't want to have a custom tux made. It's embarrassin' enough just to order regular clothes."

"Why?"

"I just don't." he snapped.

"They're only clothes."

"They're not 'just clothes' for me. I can't walk into a department store and buy a shirt off the rack like other people. There are measurements, and special accommodations, extra sizes, and all this bull I have to go through. And every time I get a new package of clothes on my doorstep, it proves once again that I'm _not normal!_" His voice raised in contempt with each word until he was nearly shouting. Alicia stopped and turned, grabbing his arm and saying his name firmly. _Ben._

He blinked and looked at her as if coming out of a daze. Sighing, he dropped his head a little.

"It's just... another reminder about my differences, I guess."

She brushed his cheek fondly, gazing on him with a sympathetic smile. "Benny, what do your differences matter? You come in a bigger size then most men, that's true, but that doesn't have anything to do with what's on the inside."

As she spoke, he seemed to melt into a calmer state. He returned her compassionate look and gave her a peck on the lips. "Thanks babe. You always know how to bring me back down to earth." They continued on their walk, approaching the tailor shop. "Now let's get this thing over with so we can go home."

Though Alicia's words had set him at ease, Ben was still grateful that the place was empty when they walked in. "Hello?" Ben's voice sounded gruff in the silence. An employee emerged from the back room and paused, getting a good eyeful of the unusual pair before slipping into his well practiced salesman act.

"Welcome! Is there anything I can help you two with?" His voice held a tinge of distaste. Ben growled, recognizing his reaction as offensive.

Alicia smiled, apparently not noticing. "Yes, we need to get him fitted for a tux, please."

The small man's brows shot up. "Oh. Okay. Right this way, please. ...We're going to need _alot_ of fabric for this one." This last part the tailor muttered to himself.

Despite Ben's deep desire to react to this comment, Alicia's small hand in his kept him in check.

* * *

**86. ribbon-**

Ben felt like he was walking on clouds as he went home that night. He'd just spent some time with Alicia, and it had left him both elated and confused.

He was almost certain he was falling for her. He didn't want to compare her to his ex-fiance, but this is what he remembered feeling when he fell in love with Debbie- except, it was _more_ then that, somehow. It was as if his heart knew all along that Alicia would be the one for him, and threw him head over heels into the overwhelming turmoil it had saved up until then.

If this what it was like, to find _the one_, then Ben hoped that he would always be in love. He was certain that he had never been so happy with another person in his entire life.

Ben finally reached the penthouse and was walking through the halls, almost running into Johnny in his daze.

"Whoa, watch where you're walking Rockhead!" Johnny exclaimed, jumping back.

Ben half-smiled, not even phased by Johnny's favorite offensive pet name. "Sorry, Johnny."

The younger man raised a brow at his subdued reaction, obviously disappointed. "I'm guessing you had a good time with Alicia?"

"I'm telling you Johnny," Ben replied, "She's perfect. I think I found my gal."

Johnny rolled his eyes, pretending to gag. "How sweet. Are we going to have a touching montage complete with sappy love songs?"

Ben shot him a dirty look, a bit put off his great mood by Johnny's sarcastic comments.

"Speaking of Alicia, she gave me something when she stopped by earlier, to give to you." He dug through his pockets for a while before pulling out a long, black silk ribbon. "Said it was a memento to think of her by, or something."

Ben took it carefully, looking it over. It was very familiar, but he couldn't quite remember why. "A ribbon?" He glanced at Johnny, who shrugged.

"Hey, don't ask me," he replied. "I don't know what girls use ribbons for, except maybe their hair."

Then it clicked. This was the ribbon she used to put her hair up with whenever she sculpted. He remembered watching her tie up her curls with it the first time she had asked to use him as a model. He had commented on it after the session and she showed it to him.

"It's my favorite ribbon. It was my mother's once. She gave it to me before she died." She ran a fingertip along the smooth silk, a sad smile playing across her face. " I only use it when I'm sculpting. The memory of her inspires my artwork. And this way, I'll always have her close to me."

Ben gazed at the ribbon, fully realizing what giving him this gift meant for Alicia.

Johnny watched his friend, trying to read into what he was feeling. "Any idea what this is all about, big guy?"

"Yeah. It means she loves me too."

He couldn't help but smile as he watched his dazed friend walk to his room, his mind caught up in what ever memories the keepsake held. Despite how he acted towards the guy, Johnny really cared about Ben. Seeing him like this- being happy, falling in love, finding peace in who he is- made Johnny truly and honestly happy for his best friend.

* * *

**Ahh, I'm getting to the slim pickings now. It's getting harder and harder to think of ideas. By the way, Sacrifice was the intro to a separate fic I was going to write, but I'm not sure if I still am. Review!**


End file.
